


Последствия гиперкинеза конечностей отдельно взятых агентов для Наполеона Соло

by Indigo_deep_blue



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_deep_blue/pseuds/Indigo_deep_blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Наполеон не вспоминает о нервном тике Ильи, пока не выгибается и не вскрикивает хрипло от резкого движения пальцев в собственной заднице.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Последствия гиперкинеза конечностей отдельно взятых агентов для Наполеона Соло

Курякин замирает мгновенно, и если бы были силы и возможность, Соло обязательно побился головой о стену, потому что какого черта, в самом деле. Он окучивал чертова большевика два месяца - два месяца! Да к нему в койку наследные принцы прыгали через три дня знакомства (не регулярно, но было же, было!), а тут Наполеон вынужден из шкуры вон лезть из-за нервического советского шпиона, попутно гадая, прибьет он его или не прибьет, если терпение Наполеона истончится окончательно и он запустит руки в - кстати, отлично сидящие на бедрах - штаны врага.   
К счастью - для обоих, уверен Соло, - Илья оказывается не настолько гетеросексуален, чтобы устоять против очарования Наполеона, и не настолько осторожен, чтобы отступить, не попробовав; хотя дело продвигается довольно медленно, м-да. Самого же Наполеона постоянно швыряет - от любопытства к раздражению, от агрессии к симпатии, от умиления к обиде, и зачастую по несколько раз в день на протяжении всего времени "ухаживания". Илья для него по-прежнему непостижим, несмотря на то, что после Рима у них было уже три совместных миссии и намечается четвертая, - и дело, как интуитивно догадывается Наполеон, совсем не в русской душе.   
Илья безотносительно национальности и профессии - Наполеон мысленно закатывает глаза и раздраженно кивает - восхитительный. Он сильный, он упертый, целеустремленный и гибкий, где требуется; он и умный, и сообразительный; у него отличное воспитание, он любит вкусно поесть, отлично разбирается в искусстве и, чего кривить душой, сам похож на произведение искусства, а уж Соло мастер в определении что прекрасно, а что нет. И он цельный - настолько, что время от времени Наполеон чувствует себя неловко со всем этим своим сибаритством и меркантильными интересами. Правда, чувство неловкости - все же не то что часто тревожит Соло, как и чувство стыда; а длинные ноги и крепкие руки Курякина в поле зрения и вовсе сводят его на нет.  
Так что Наполеон вспоминает своего тезку и наступает по всем фронтам: постепенно переходит от жестких, на грани оскорбления шуток к дружеским подначкам; пока они неделю готовятся к очередному делу, отсиживаясь в частном отельчике в Берне, подсказывает отличного часовых дел мастера; с мягкой усмешкой дарит отличные кожаные домашние туфли (потому что как коллега отлично понимает, что в перерыве между погонями и светскими раутами ногам нужен отдых); и, наконец, готовит отличный ужин со стейками и вином, ибо ризотто с трюфелями все же больше подходит для соблазнения дам, а не двухметровых советских спецагентов. Он приобретет вазелин и разрабатывает четкий план, избавляясь от жучков трех организаций (не всех, конечно же, но тех, что могут помешать) и убеждаясь, что Габи уедет еще до окончания операции. Подставиться в решающий момент и сделать вид, что ранение гораздо более серьезно, чем кажется на первый взгляд, и вовсе не составляет труда. В съемную квартиру его вносят практически на руках.  
Илья целует его первым, порывисто, но нежно - опасается навредить раненому. Наполеон отвечает сразу же, почти неслышно постанывая ему в рот, потому что терпение и вправду на исходе, слишком долго он ждал, слишком тщательно готовился, слишком многое стоит на карте. Он тянет Илью за рубашку, роняя на себя, и тот судорожно хватает воздух, прекратив поцелуй, когда они сталкиваются бедрами.   
Куда девается их одежда, Наполеон не помнит, только чувствует влажные поцелуи на шее и плечах, горячие ладони, оглаживающие бока, крепкие бедра между его собственных. Илья неспешен и обстоятелен, он умело и ласково доводит Наполеона практически до финала одними только поцелуями и поглаживаниями по всему телу, пока он извивается под ним, подаваясь навстречу каждому прикосновению; но сдаваться сопернику так просто Соло не намерен. Он за волосы притягивает Илью выше, целуя, вылизывая вкусный, мягкий рот, тиская чужие руки и спину, сжимая коленями ребра. Наполеон обхватывает пальцами крепко стоящий член и получает в ответ неожиданно громкий стон и совершенно поплывший взгляд любовника. Он криво усмехается и ловко подтянувшись, просовывает ноги между широко раздвинутыми бедрами почти навалившегося на него Ильи и тянет его выше. Курякин еще не понимает, что от него хотят, неловко переступает коленями по постели, пока не упирается Наполеону в подмышки. Тот подмигивает, прижимает его член к животу и обхватывает губами мошонку.  
На мгновение Наполеону кажется, что Илья сейчас просто рухнет на него, но он удерживается, вцепившись в спинку кровати и выгибая спину. Соло проводит языком по всей длине члена и берет в рот головку, запрокидывая голову и сталкиваясь взглядом с глубоко и быстро дышащим Ильей. Глаза его темные, лицо покрыто румянцем и испариной - он толкается аккуратно и неглубоко, смотрит внимательно,похрипывает на выдохе. Наполеон гладит его ноги, ягодицы, поясницу, двигает головой навстречу каждому движению, желая получить все и до самого конца. И получает - Илья проталкивает член до самого горла, до спазмов и нехватки воздуха, у Наполеона слезятся и закрываются глаза, и он стонет от почти невыносимого удовольствия, толкаясь бедрами вверх в поисках разрядки.  
В следующий момент Илья уже целует его, неловко изогнувшись, обхватив ладонями лицо, тычась влажной головкой в солнечное сплетение, и Наполеон бы посмеялся от щекотки, если бы это так не возбуждало. Он лезет рукой под подушку - необходимое всегда надо держать близко - и достает баночку вазелина на ощупь. Торопливо откручивает крышечку и тянет кисть Ильи от своего лица, пихая чуть подрагивающие пальцы в смазку.   
Илья тут же отстраняется, смотрит сперва на вазелин, потом на Наполеона, проводит большим пальцем по его губам (и Соло готов поклясться, кто где-то у большевика под кожей гудит электричество, чертов робот, - потому что этого легкого прикосновения его словно ударяет током), хмурит брови, сползая ниже и вбок, перехватывает баночку и несколько секунд задумчиво размазывает вазелин по пальцам. Наполеон разводит бедра, провоцируя, и Илья, наконец, двигается, становясь на колени между его ног. Легко целует в колено и дальше, к паху, прикусывает тонкую кожу, оставляя краснеющие следы, проводя скользкими пальцами между ягодиц, толкаясь ими внутрь. Наполеон натянут как струна в предвкушении, но заставляет себя расслабиться, когда чувствует давление, подается навстречу, комкая в кулаках простыню. Они двигаются синхронно - осторожные пальцы Ильи и Наполеон, всем телом, требуя больше, глубже, сильнее. Он стонет, выгибаясь, подаваясь за ускользающим удовольствием - и тут же почти кричит, когда вместо осторожной ласки получает и силу, и глубину, и звезды перед глазами. Илья замирает, а Наполеон вцепляется ему в предплечье, направляя; ему мало, он не понимает, почему любовник медлит. Мускулы под ладонью напрягаются, рука больше не движется, Курякин словно сдерживается - а Наполеон больше не может терпеть, насаживается сам и в секунду, когда пальцы внутри него снова движутся резко и так приятно, ловит краем затуманенного взгляда чистую панику на лице Ильи. Пальцы опять дергаются в нем, выбиваясь из ровного и аккуратного ритма, и Наполеон стискивает руку Ильи бедрами, а ладонью цепляется за его плечо: он хочет кончить, он хочет член Ильи в себя, он хочет всего Илью сверху, чтобы вжимал в постель и подрагивал ладонями на пояснице.   
\- Давай же, ну, ну, - Наполеон готов идти на крайние меры, например, завалить испуганного большевика на спину и самому сплясать на его члене, а дальше будь что будет, слишком уж далеко он зашел.  
\- Не запрягал, - невпопад бурчит Илья, подхватывая его под спину ладонями, и натягивает задницу Наполеона на член.  
Они и трахаются как дерутся - четкие жесты, сильные удары бедер, крепкие захваты; и как и в драке, Наполеон уступает Илье. Когда темп ускоряется, он перестает подмахивать и запрокидывает голову, вскрикивая на каждое движение члена внутрь. Илья склоняется, кусая его в удобно подставленное горло так, что Наполеон захлебывается очередным хриплым стоном и начинает поскуливать, потому что чудесный русский член приносит ему такое удовольствие, которого он не испытывал никогда.  
Пока Наполеон впервые в жизни кончает, не прикоснувшись к себе, в голове проскальзывает мысль, что дело может быть не только в волшебных советских пенисах, но и в двухмесячном воздержании.  
Он немного приходит в себя, когда Илья обрушивается на него всем весом, стискивает в сокрушительном объятии, протяжно стонет прямо в ухо и засаживает на излете так, что глаза закатываются. Они долго восстанавливают дыхание, Наполеон задумчиво поглаживает Илью по влажному затылку и плечам, чувствуя, как под спиной унимается дрожь обнимающих его ладоней.  
\- И совсем не страшно, правда? - хрипло и тихо произносит он, не в силах удержать сарказм.  
Илья целует его в шею, раз, другой, утыкается носом в основание челюсти и молчит.  
\- У меня тик начался, боялся тебе навредить, - произносит он, когда Наполеон почти засыпает, лениво подумывая о посещении ванной. Он фыркает в ответ, чувствуя, как из него, наконец, выскальзывает уже мягкий член.   
\- Мне твой тик вполне понравился, не волнуйся, - сонно бормочет Наполеон, выворачиваясь из-под любовника и укладываясь на бок. Илья пристраивается сзади, кое-как вытирая их краем простыни; кладет горячую ладонь на живот, прижимая ближе. - Можешь дергаться сколько угодно, хоть чем, мне подходит. 

* * *

Три недели спустя ублюдочный наркоторговец, развернувший свою сеть на три континента, издевается над СССР и Хрущевым, а привязанный к стулу Курякин всем своим видом демонстрирует гордость, тупость и полное одиночество, пока Наполеон подбирается ближе. Он замечает, как привычно дергаются от накала эмоций у Ильи пальцы, раздраженно вздыхает и поправляет в идеально сидящих (и оттого немного тесноватых) на нем брюках член, прежде чем взвести курок и пристрелить угрожающего ценному для Соло человеку жестокой расправой.  
Наполеон не допустит, чтобы с этими пальцами что-то случилось.


End file.
